Surprise
by Workaholic Praxian
Summary: Shockwave finds the unexpected within a shipment of energon. Warning: cute and possibly crack


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

Surprise

* * *

Shockwave went over the newest shipment of energon, pausing when he saw a container that was different from the rest. He carefully opened it, fully aware that it was heavier than the others and might be some kind of Autobot trap. With his good hand, he lifted up a corner, peeking into it.

Surprised and confused, he put the lid back into place and entered the communications room. Patiently he waited, staring at the screen until it came to life, revealing his call had been connected.

"Shockwave." Megatron greeted from across the connection. "You got the shipment?"

"Yes, my liege." Shockwave answered. "Everything is accounted for."

"Good. Very good. Any trouble in the stronghold?"

"The tower is fine, my liege."

"Is something bothering you?" Megatron questioned, glancing over at where the Elite Trine waited for his next orders.

"Lord Megatron, did you happen to send me a young mechling?" He glanced at the security feed from the cameras trained on the crate.

"A what-" Megatron looked confused for a second before regaining his composure, "Of _course_ I did."

"My liege, what do you want me to do with him?" Shockwave paused, carefully picking his next words. "Is he a prisoner?"

"No." Megatron told the seekers something Shockwave didn't catch. "I decided that you might want some company. Do with him as you please."

With that, the connection cut off.

Shockwave rested his helm in his hand before remembering he had resealed the crate. Getting up, he maneuvered his way back to his previous room, commanding drones to move the energon into storage.

He reopened the crate and tenderly reached in, pulling the youngling out. Shockwave examined the mech carefully, trying to figure out where Megatron had gotten him, if, that is, Megatron actually sent the mechling in the first place.

Shockwave reentered the communication room, holding the mechling in a more comfortable position, as he connected with someone he figured would be the best Decepticon to ask for advice in this situation.

"Inquiry: Shockwave doing well?" Soundwave showed up on the screen.

"Fine. I was wondering… do you know if he's broken?" Shockwave shifted the mech in his arms so Soundwave could get a better look.

"Statement: Recharging. Suggestion: Get mid-grade energon ready for when he wakes up. He's going to be hungry."

Shockwave looked down at the mechling, noticing the small line of drool trickling down his lips. How Shockwave missed that, he'd never know.

"Inquiry: Shockwave keeping him?" Shockwave had known Soundwave long enough to know that the mech was genuinely interested.

Shockwave thought about it, thinking of all of the pros and cons to either scenario. "Yes." He finally answered, looking back at the screen. "Do you have any more advice?"

"Don't let him wander, you might lose him. Keep dangerous objects away until you know he can be trusted around them. Make sure he can't touch anything you'll regret." Soundwave answered. "Find somewhere for him to sleep and play. Toys can be handy."

"Thank you."

Soundwave nodded in acknowledgement.

Shockwave closed the connection, thinking over what Soundwave had said. He wandered around, supervising the drones and making sure the work was done properly.

* * *

Shockwave carried the mechling around with him for the entire orn, uncertain of when he'd wake up and not wanting to miss such an event. He glanced down once he felt the youngling shifting in his arms and watched as the mech came online for the first time since being put into the crate.

The youngling looked into Shockwave's optic, almost as if in a trance. "Are you my caretaker?"

"Yes. My designation is Shockwave."

"Shockwave, I'm hungry." The mechling practically pouted in Shockwave's arms.

Shockwave entered the just-about-always-vacant rec room to get the energon he had poured earlier that day for this exact purpose. He helped the mech to his feet before handing him the cube. "What's your designation?"

The youngling looked up from his cube, energon smeared on both cheeks and dripping down his chin, "Hot Rod." Content with his own answer, he went back to work on his cube.

Shockwave watched Hot Rod carefully, unsure about what to do next. He had been so determined to be there when the mech woke up that he forgot about planning what to do next. Maybe he wasn't ready to be a caretaker.

"Shockwave, why is your chassis so big?"

Shockwave looked down at Hot Rod, taking into account the energon slowly running down the front of the mechling's frame, empty cube close to slipping out of the small set of servos. Shockwave decided on taking the easy way out. "It is simply how this frame is."

Hot Rod held still as Shockwave pulled out a cleaning rag and thoroughly cleaned off the excess energon. "Where are we?"

"A Decepticon Stronghold on Cybertron." Shockwave answered, watching as Hot Rod's optics grew large with amazement. "Do you want a tour?"

Hot Rod vigorously nodded his head, suddenly wanting desperately to explore his new surroundings.

* * *

The rhythmic tapping of fingers on a keyboard had long since ceased to entertain Hot Rod. While Shockwave was engrossed in his work, Hot Rod had nothing to do. He had taken a short recharge and Shockwave had yet to realize that Hot Rod was awake.

Hot Rod quietly wandered around the room, looking at the seemingly random equipment, each placed in a precise location.

Shockwave was jolted out of his work when the base suddenly went into lockdown. He looked around at the security feeds, realizing there were no intruders. He got up, heading over to the system controls when he found Hot Rod playing with a button. Shockwave sighed, now knowing what Soundwave had meant about letting the youngling touch something he might regret.

He eased Hot Rod away from the control panel and reversed the lockdown. He did one last sweep of the base to make sure nothing was out of place before leaving the room, youngling in his arms.

Hot Rod looked up at him with an innocent face, lips quivering just the slightest in a pout.

Shockwave sighed, "No, I'm not mad."


End file.
